Cursed Love
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Set when the Sohma kids are adults themselves and have their own children. After the first 2 chapters we meet Kison and Haku, two cursed Sohma's who aren't aloud to fall in love but are desperate to meet each other [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Love**

Chapter One: Set In The Past: Letter Writing

_I don't own anything in this fiction but the plot and the children of the cursed ones... in this chapter that would be only Kyou and Kagura's daughter... so don't sue me as I have added a disclaimer._

(('' – Talking  
_Words _– Thinking  
**Words **– sarcasm))

The dull glow from the television screen provided precious little light and Kagura found she was squinting at the letter before her, so she rose and flicked on the lamp behind her chair.

While she was on her feet she pulled the curtains closed, warding off the night. As she returned to the seat she glanced to the two photos framed on the wall. One showed her and her husband's wedding. The other was her daughter, Kison. The girl was clutching an orange stuffed toy cat, smiling at the camera happily and broadly.

At twenty-five, Kagura Sohma was a very attractive young woman with fresh, natural good looks. She sat down, massaging the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger.  
'Mummy, I've finished.' The call came from upstairs – the bathroom. Kison emerged on the top stair, her rabbit covered dressing gown flapping open, her bright orange hair flowing behind her like a train, reaching as far as the middle of her back. 'I've cleaned my teeth.' Broadly grinning Kison showed her handiwork.

Kagura smiled, nodded then kissed her daughters head as they walked to the smaller bedroom. Kison clambered into her orange framed bed and pulled the white covers around her neck.  
'Sleep,' she said, flicking off the bedroom light. 'Love you.'  
She exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her. She walked down the stairs as the door opened and Kyou stood in the doorway. She offered him a drink and he accepted gratefully watching her as she walked barefoot into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a sleeveless yellow jumper.

He sat down on the sofa and loosed his tie as his wife returned bearing coffee.  
'Hard day at work?' Kagura wondered a loud. After she watched him take the first mouthful he replied.  
"As hard as usual." The orange haired twenty-three year old replied. Looking crimson eyes to where the brunette was, Kyou watched her return with a tray of rice balls.  
'Want one?' The female asked. Kyou picked up one, plain – at least the appearance hinted at plain.  
'There're not leeks are they?' He wondered.  
'Your daughter makes them, humour her." Kagura's eyes blared fire as she nodded towards the doorway.

He caught a glimpse of the five year old.  
'Good.' He spurt out, trying not to spit out the first bite he took. He heard a sigh of relief as they both heart soft footsteps heading back up the stairs. He spat the remains of the soggy rice ball into the bucket.  
'Kyou' He knew then he had to duck. Stepping back into the living room after throwing the bucket over the father's head, Kagura returned to her letter. This was marked for Hatsuharu and Isuzu Sohma with URGENT on the first writing line.

_The First Chapter Is the First Part of a Prologue So It Is Small; The Second Part Is Of Haku Sohma's Childhood... So Wait For the Next Instalment of 'Cursed Love'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursed Love**

Chapter One: Set In The Past: Letter Receiving

_I don't own anything in this fiction but the plot and the children of the cursed ones... in this chapter that would be only Kyou and Kagura's daughter... so don't sue me as I have added a disclaimer._

(('' – Talking  
_Words _– Thinking  
**Words **– sarcasm))

The boy looked around bored as ever, he wanted excitement but he didn't seem to get any because of his parents. They promised to take him to the park but his mother then got this letter and they needed to read it because of this word he didn't know – URGENT. It was only that he had been ready for ten minutes now and was starting to get restless.

'I guess this is wise.' Isuzu Sohma declared as she twiddled her shoulder length black hair in-between her fingers. After Akito had cut her hair she had a hard time getting it to grow back to the length it was so she left it short, but not as short as it was then... it didn't seem to matter because her husband Hatsuharu told her she looked gorgeous no matter what her hair looked like. It wasn't a bad thing, getting Kison and Haku to stay away from each other. The curse was bad enough as it was now... they didn't need an accident between the younger generations.

Her greenish brown eyes turned towards the domino haired twenty-two year old man. Marrying young was something that many people thought was a waist of time but they loved each other now and wanted to be a proper family, they married while Isuzu was expecting, although at that time they didn't know this... Isuzu shown no early pregnancy symptoms – she didn't have the morning sickness and she didn't gain any weight, well not until her forth month and by then she was already married.  
'As long as they don't know about each other then they won't want to meet each other.' Hatsuharu smiled nodding to the pre-horse.

As far as they knew about the curse was that their zodiac animals had gone and the only thing left was that Haku was the new horse of the zodiac. Haku Sohma walked into the house looking towards his parents wanting to go. Haku had straight hair in his mother's colour and he also had Isuzu's eyes. He was a handsome young boy and as his father usually says he will break a few hearts.

_It's going to be harder when they get to high school, but I guess Haku will have to go to a private school..._ that would mean more money. Hatsuharu knew this. Haku looked down to the carpeted floor, he had met his auntie Kagura once, they just called each other by that, Auntie Kagura and Auntie Isuzu... it was so cute.

'Mom, can we go yet?' Isuzu looked down at her son. She may still have her stubborn side but it had settled down a lot since she had had Haku, like they say – you can be as stubborn as a horse... but it seemed that Haku had gained her stubborn side.  
'In a minute.' She replied gently before putting the letter onto a side table. Isuzu couldn't go out for too long; she had to be at the store in an hour so Hatsuharu would have to have all the fun with Haku. Hatsuharu worked in a pub, he was a barman but it wasn't until later on so Isuzu would be back for then and if she wasn't well they would get a babysitter until Isuzu got back from the shop.

They just hoped they could keep them separated... and well for six years they had managed to do that... but for how long now?

Okay, the second chapter was the second part of the prologue the next chapter is when Kison and Haku meet for the first time when the schools have a... well read to find out. We will also keep track of the relationships between KyouXKagura and HaruXRin and I will be calling them by there nicknames too...


	3. Chapter 3

_Cursed Love  
kyouxkagura _

**Chapter One** (Chapter Three)

_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fruits Basket, only the characters mentioned in this short list: Kison, Haku and Laurie, they are the children of Kyou and Kagura, Haru and Rin and a girl at the school._

* * *

The girl with the bright orange hair around her shoulders sunk down the tree trunk and looked into the book. Her crimson eyes peered over the top of the velvet cover as her jeans rubbed against the grass beneath her. In this day and age the pupils of Kaibara High didn't have to wear uniforms much to the disagreement to the pupil's parents who had to wear the uniform. This girl was of course our Kison Sohma, she was wearing a yellow cotton t-shirt with an orange 'A' on the front. She also wore her blue jeans with a black belt and on her feet the Sohma teen wore black boots. She was very quite in school which came from the way she was brought up, her parents thought they were doing right but keeping a girl away from other children was never a good thing so the sixteen year old was never that sure when she was with other people.

"Who is that?" A boy asked a girl from Kaibara High. The girl replied with:  
"Kison Sohma, she's a wallflower, never comes out of her shell… it's a shame really." Lorraine replied to the boy from Nagini High. He had black hair around his shoulders which was actually really messy and looked like it had never seen a brush though made him look very mysterious and handsome. He had greyish green eyes and he was wearing a white vest like top and black jeans which were loose at the bottom and red and white trainers. Haku Sohma threw his bag over his shoulder as he watched as another couple of boys from his school – the one with the ball – kicked and missed before ambled over to Kison.  
"Hey, wanna give us the ball?" The dark skinned one asked with a smile. Kison used one hand and lazily pushed the ball towards the boy. "Come on you can do better than that."  
"Sorry, no I can't." She lied… yet it wasn't her kind of thing."  
"You know, you can come and play. You don't have to sit alone like this."  
"I like being alone." Kison replied.

Kison blew ginger strands from her eyes and looked around finding garnet eyes on Haku who was rolling his eyes at the other boys trying to impress her. She quickly evaded his gaze and stared back at her book. She thought she knew him but knew she didn't… he was though, rather handsome. Now the idea of Kaibara having some students from Nagini transferring was quite good.  
"Hey, your last name's Sohma huh?" Haku asked studying Kison. He had just walked over to her. Kison nodded not using her voice.  
"Well its strange to hear that… I'm also from the Sohma family." Kison's eyes jotted up towards the black haired horse.  
"You are?"

* * *

"Oh no… Kyou darling, hurry come here." Kagura seemed in a state of shock as she read the paper lying on the kitchen table. Kyou didn't really seem bothered; he just aimlessly walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Look at this, Haku Sohma is joining Kaibara along with… blah blah blah." This was going to be terrible. They were going to meet… she was sure of it, Haku and Kison. They were never to meet. Kagura wondered if Rin knew about this… and Haru? This was going to get a lot more difficult. Kison's powers can't be activated, she hasn't even been told yet, she doesn't know… did Haku know? There were so many questions Kagura had to ask. She picked up the phone and eyed her husband who didn't seem to care. "KYOU!" She yelled and he broke out of his daze with a terrifying gaze. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of Kagura when she was like this. She punched in the number for Rin's house and she waited for a reply. The ringing seemed constant before a male's voice was heard.  
"Hello?" It was almost like he was tired. Kagura hadn't talked to Haru for years… it was so good to hear his voice after this long.  
"Haru-chan." Kagura asked as she waited to hear something break on the other side of the receiver. Haru cursed before returning to the phone.  
"Kagura-nee?" Haru still considered her a big sister? "Is that you?" Kagura smiled  
"Surprise." Kagura returned. "Its me." She explained everything to the male and her concerns and she admitted about Kison's powers much to another cursing from Haru. She felt like giving him a row for swearing but she stopped herself.  
"I never realised." Haru said realising what Kagura meant.

* * *

Haru put down the phone about ten minutes later looking to see Rin still asleep, they weren't going to work today they both had the day off – it was always Kagura who did that… stop him from sleeping. Yet it was slightly important, he just didn't want to wake Rin up. She was always in a bad mood when you wake her up, and she never did awake when he touched her, not like everyone else. He decided he should just wait until she wakes up – and when he cleans up the broken cup...

Haru ran his hand down Rin's delicate face and brushed dark hair back from her face and watched her with loving eyes. She was just so beautiful, he was lucky that they got to have each other in the end because of Akito, he couldn't help but wonder where Akito had gone… he just didn't know what to do now. What if Haku was to come home from school wondering about this strange female that he met with the same last name? What was he to reply?

Right now all he wanted to do was stay with Rin and watch all his troubles blow out the open window until she awoke. He reached over and pressed a kiss to his wife's pale cheek before resting his eyes once more before she was the one to wake him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cursed Love  
kyouxkagura _

**Chapter Two** (Chapter Four)

_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Fruits Basket, only the characters mentioned in this short list: Kison, Haku and Laurie, they are the children of Kyou and Kagura, Haru and Rin and a girl at the school._

_

* * *

_

Kison sighed as she placed the upside down cartoon of orange juice to her lips. She had punctured a hole in the side of the plastic container to drain the juice as she forgot to pick up a straw when she first bought it. Her crimson eyes darted to the door of her house, she was intending on asking about Haku Sohma. She placed her hand on the doorknob before quickly opening it, taking a step inside. The sixteen year old closed her eyes and sighed before continuing to hum the song she had been practicing in music class. She had so wanted to understand more about that strange boy.  
"Mom, I'm…" She trailed off as her eyes widened. Standing in front of her were three people, two older people who could have been friends of her mother and father – and a younger man, obviously Haku who was the boy she had met at school. She didn't make herself noticed quite yet as she backed out of the living room into the lobby and peered slightly around the doorframe and watched what they were doing.

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on here?" Kyou yelled at the other male. Haru sighed. "You were to keep well away from our daughter." Kagura looked frantically to Rin trying to calm down the two men. They were just not going to quit. Rin sighed and sweat dropped as the verbal fight soon got physical.  
"Kyou, darling, Kison's going to be getting home from school any minute." Kison smirked to herself, no she wasn't… she was already home. Even this didn't phase her father as soon he was evading every punch and kick Haru was throwing his way and hitting back. It was only when – surprisingly – Haru kicked Kyou swiftly in the jaw that Kison ran out of her hiding place and separated them by standing in front of them with her arms stretched out. Kagura's eyes were then the pair to widen.

"You must stop this! It's all right now… just calm down." Kison's words slowed down slightly at the 'just calm down' part. Amazingly it seemed they calmed down. "Everything's going to be alright, whatever you're fighting over can be solved… talking, can't it? Just try. Please?" When Kison said please she jerked her head up smiling as her hair bounced off of her shoulders. She didn't know it was so surprising being able to calm them down, and she didn't realise she had a strange blue aura around her while she had said it.  
"What did she do?" Haku asked as he took a step forward. "No way would they have calmed down so quickly." Kagura turned towards Haku struggling to talk; she didn't know what to say exactly… and by the looks of it neither did Rin. Kison looked towards her hands and – when it seemed her eyes couldn't get any wider she jerked up once more.  
"I must be going." The orange haired female said almost racing out of the house.

As she stopped behind the tree in her back garden the girl looked up towards the sky. It was weird, she had once did that before – except it was when she was stressed out… she was upset, nearly crying because she wasn't able to finish something very important and it seemed everyone in the class had gotten upset over something too.  
"What's wrong with me?" Kison asked herself as she fell to her knees with her hands covering her bowed head. "This isn't normal; there is something wrong with me." The boy had looked around the garden, he had followed Kison out after his mother and Kison's mother began explaining a few more things to each other. He had heard every word she had just said and his eyes softened slightly as he turned himself around the tree and looked down at the shuddering and frightened girl.  
"Nothing's wrong with you." Kison looked up shocked.  
"What did you say?" Kison asked the shock reflected in her voice also. Haku dropped slightly so he half standing.

"There is nothing at all wrong with you, you just seem to have a way with people and that your emotions are so easily displayed that they have no reason but join in – your contagious, even your smile." Haku smiled watching as Kison smiled slightly back. She clenched her fists. _Yes that's it, nothing is wrong with me… nothing, but I'll pretend I never heard that contagious word – I'm not a disease. _"Coming now?" Haku asked as he stood back up and reached out his hand for hers. Yet it was when she stood up that she dripped up on one of the trees roots, that was growing up like it was wanting her to do what she was about to do, which was to fall over without warning into Haku's arms.

When a scream was heard, the adults turned to the window before looking towards each other.  
"What was?" Kyou asked Kagura before they realised. "Kison." Yet maybe she was doing what she usually did, when she came home angry from school because she was ignored or made fun of because of her hair she would grab a cushion and scream as loud as she could into it – not that it stopped the sound, she was really like her parents although she was much more timid in public. They then decided that they should perhaps go…


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket: Cursed Love

**Chapter Three (Chapter Five)**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project

Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

* * *

Kagura and Kyou raced outside and to where the scream was heard.  
"Kison, honey? Where are you?" Kyou was the one who pointed upwards towards the tree where Kison was holding onto the trunk as she balanced well on one of the thicker branches. She was shaking. "What's wrong?" Kison shook her head and pointed wearily in the corner where a black stallion was standing sweat dropping.  
"I have the feeling she overreacted." Haku confessed as Kison dropped onto all fours from the tree above.

"Overreacted, it felt like all my emotions were being drained away – didn't you see all the perfume-like scents floating around?" Kison's eyes glared anger towards the black horse. "And you, what happened to you? You're a… you're a horse?" She asked realising before turning to her mother. "Mother, what's going on?" Kagura tried to place her hand around her daughters' wrist but the orange haired teen pulled away hastily. "Mother, why don't you just tell me?" She truly was her father's child.

"Okay a lot of explaining to do, but lets just get you away from him before he…" Too late, Haku had been surrounded by a puff of smoke. "Cover your eyes."  
"Why?" Kison asked disobeying as curiosity got the better of her. As the smoke cleared she found out why and shrieked covering her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind being told – her part in the story – father." Haku said to Haru as he reached for his clothing. After quickly redressing the adults lead the two children to the living room where Kison sat beside her father and the rest sat on the larger couch with Haku on the armrest. Kison found it hard to look Haku in the eye for now.

"Anytime, mom." Kison told Kagura as Kagura sighed, she had hoped that this wouldn't have to be told to her daughter so soon.  
"Our family has been cursed by the Chinese zodiac for generations. We had it; I was by the boar and your father the cat." Kyou winched at Kison's next question: there was no cat in the zodiac, only the old fable. Kison was told about Kyou's part. "It seems this generation had one strange difference. With you been born from me and your father, who was the cat, and then you were cursed yourself. But you had nothing to do with the animals." Kison was already confused but Haku seemed to be following it. "Haku is by the year of the horse – his mother's sign from the last generation." Kagura decided to tell Kison about the boy she had earlier transformed.

"But about me?" Kison asked. It was Rin who decided to answer this.  
"Well you're cursed by the cat and the boar; these cancelled each other out because the cat isn't a zodiac – so you were given a special attribute for some reason. You found out today when you calmed down Haru-ai and Kyou-kun." Rin nodded and Kison responded:  
"My ability to make others have the same emotions that I'm feeling?" She asked. This could be the reason why she was able to calm down her father; she was feeling calm and was desperate to get them to calm down. Also when she found contact with Haku she felt drained of her emotions and they filled the air… she felt void and that was until she awoke from her statue state to find Haku a horse.  
"I think… I think I understand…" Kison said emphasising the 'I think' part. Kison realised that she was wearing the same clothes from earlier and found that a good excuse getting away from the families. "I'm going to get changed." She replied quickly before running up the stairs leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
"Anti-social, like you – huh, Kyou?" Haru asked smirking.  
"Just cut it out, Haru!" Kagura and Rin shouted at the Sohma male.

"This can't be right; I know that I have this strange power… I always have, but then again, this Haku boy can change into a horse, it feels almost like a dream." Kison said pulling her t-shirt over her head and looking at the mirror trying to understand what was so different between her and some of the other girls at school, sure she wasn't pretty but she was average looking, so there wasn't anything about her appearance. She pulled a green and white long sleeved top over her head and dropped her bottom clothing before pulling up a dark green mini-skirt and placing a dark green belt with three love hearts on, this hung off her hips. Her shoes were now replaced by black leather boots and she also wore black leather gloves with Kison in green at the side. She was meant to be going out today. She decided the only way to get out was by climbing out the window so she did just that and jumped to the same tree.

Haku looked towards his mother and father.  
"Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't the only cursed member of this family? You made it seem like Kison-san never even existed. Or her parents - You said that they weren't alive any more." Kyou felt like saying, at that time it felt better if I was dead. But then he had met Kagura once more and felt something there that was long gone – love and compassion, he had fell for her and her charms like she had done him long ago.  
"We were worried, you two were never to meet in case you hugged or banged into each other, like today." Haru said – back in white mode.  
"Well you don't have to worry about that?" Haku said looking out the window.  
"Why?" It was Kyou and Kagura who spoke at the same time.  
"I've upset her so much that she's running away." Haku said pointing at the girl who was running out the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits Basket: Cursed Love

**Chapter Four (Chapter Six)**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project

Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

* * *

No no, it was completely impossible, cursed families… the zodiac… emotional powers – a boy turning into a horse, god she was supposed to believe that? No way was she supposed to be able to believe that as it wasn't a reasonable situation. Kison just sighed as she sat down on a bench with her hands in her lap, her blood red eyes at the dying cherry blossom trees around her. 

"Hey what happened?" She heard some children wonder from a little far away from her. Kison turned eyes on them; there was a young girl and two older males. Two males she knew them, they were playing with the football in the school grounds before. "The blossoms are falling off the trees and they look broken." The young girl screamed.  
"They're not broken, they're dying." The one male who tried to encourage her to join in the game had told his younger sibling. "Though it's too early for this to happen… way to early." She watched his brown eyes dart over to her, his sentence had dragged off. "Hey, Wallflower!" He remembered what Lorraine had said she was. "That nickname suits you." The dark skinned boy from Nagini High smiled.

"Oh… well I suppose it's better than Kison." She spoke with a weak smile. "Sohma Kison." She introduced herself to the boy.  
"Well I'm Al Kenai… Ken." He told her his nickname. She raised an eyebrow gracefully before sighing.  
"I think I prefer Kenai." She spoke as she looked to the little girl with the same dark skin as Kenai who was looking over at her brother; it seemed the girl had his ball from earlier.  
"Well Wallflower… Kison, are you waiting for anyone? Or can I join you?" Kison patted the bench next to her. It was nice to have company – especially when they were as cheerful as Kenai and his sister. Their emotions were rubbing off on her in a yellow fragrance spray. "Thanks." He smiled cheerfully watching as her face lute up with a smile also.

"I wonder where she thinks she's going." Kagura said worried about her only child. It had just dawned on her how Kison must have been feeling. Rin placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
"Please, Kagura-san, you mustn't blame yourself or get completely worried over her. She's a teenager and its just hormones which are making her worse." Kyo just sat over in the corner his eyes shooting daggers at Haru, not that Kison wasn't there he had suddenly came over as angry as he was when he had started that fight before.  
"Not to mention the fact her emotions are on overdrive." Haku stated adding in another possibility." With the fact that Kagura knew that Kison was going to be going to the cinema with Lorraine that was the last and most probable possibility to her daughter's disappearance. "Give her time; I'm sure she'll come to understand that it's a gift and not really a curse. I know I have." Haku tried to make Kagura understand. This caused Kagura to recall memories of when she knew that being cursed by the boar wasn't a curse but a blessing because otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hug her darling Kyo.

Haku stood up and looked out the door which was still open from when Kison had went out before; he wondered if he should try to find her? If he did it could make things worse but he didn't mind taking that chance because either way he needed to make sure she was alright, he now felt this authority over her and now needed to help her understand. Though he didn't seem to like the fact that this girl could drain him of all his emotions at anytime… yet he also didn't like the fact that he did that to her when she fell into his arms. God that sounded like part of a romance novel, he could have cursed himself at that. He nodded his head and decided that he would go and see if he could find the other Sohma. Now that he had found someone with similarities like him, he wasn't going to give up trying to talk to her, no matter how anti-social she may have been.

She had lied to her mother about Lorraine, to be honest, Kison couldn't stand Lorraine she was a preppy cheerleader who was very inconsistent about everything and argued her defence – especially when she was wrong. She guessed that Lorraine even probably knew that she was wrong all along.

"So… Kison-san..." Kenai guessed it was alright to give her a suffix now that they were friends. "This morning at school, the ball… I'm sorry that I tried to get you to do something you didn't want to do." Kenai seemed really sincere with that apology that it somehow made her feel guilty too – she really should have tried to become more social… though she wouldn't have saw Haku and then she may have never been told about these powers.  
"No, you were being kind, which was nothing to be sorry about… I guess I really should have joined in. I'm rather dandy with a football." She admitted from the times that she kicked a ball around with Kyo when she was younger. He always saw her as the apple of his eye. She just wished that she had spent more time with him – he always seemed to be away at times, she wished he wasn't… but then he seemed to be as anti-social as she was. Maybe that might have seemed bad but her father was his own person and if he chose to life his life that when who was she to say otherwise?

Kison looked away from Kenai for a second to see a silhouette of a man in the background of the park, covered in shadows but she could recognise him immediately, was Haku spying on her? She didn't like this – she didn't like this at all… his greyish green eyes seemed to be set to rest on her… and it was unnerving and was making her tense… she felt a feeling of difference in her tenseness and could feel the oozing feeling of the dark indigo colour of aura around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fruits Basket: Cursed Love

**Chapter Five (Chapter Seven)**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project

Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

* * *

As the indigo coloured swirled around it, she gained some sort of weird setting around her, she couldn't even comprehend on what was happening to her, she hated being alone and she hated the fact that Haku was looking at her like that. Kenai just looked at his sister who was looking in awe as the sakura blossoms that hadn't fallen off became a blossoming pink and pure white colour once again.  
"Oooh pretty!" She echoed.

Haku walked over to where Kenai and Kison where.  
"Hello Haku-chan!" Kenai smiled as he noticed his friend from school. He also noticed how Kison was staring at Haku. "I'll just be over there, Kison, okay?" He said as he went over to his sister and they began kicking the ball to one and another, though Kenai kept a look at Kison and Haku.  
"What do you want?" The girl asked in her defence as she looked to the stallion. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet. "I left to get away from all this, to clear my head." Haku shrugged.  
"Your mother's worried; I came to make sure you were alright." Haku replied as he sat down beside her without her approval. He just wanted to make sure she was alright; he knew what it was like to find out about a curse. He remembered when he had banged into Suu when they were younger and they both transformed. It seemed her curse made them both transform – even if they were both cursed. Suu was his cousin, his aunt and uncle where Kisa and Hiro Sohma. He could remember that day so clearly:

_Suu had just walked out of the room. Her long brownish orange hair was beginning to blow in the wind as she twirled around and started to represent the ballerina that she was. Her large brown eyes staring exactly at him as she waved towards him, he had acted as if Suu was his little sister ever since she was born as he was two years older than him.  
"Kohaku-chan." She smiled as she showed him her dying swan act. She was very good, it was only when she tried to get up that she tripped back down so Haku went to help lift her up.  
"There you go, Suu." He smiled as she thanked him before trying to move back – though she fell right into him as she tripped over once more and they were both then covered in a thick smoke, it wasn't until that smoke cleared up that they met their second forms… because Suu didn't know about her curse at that time either._

_Standing in front of Haku was a baby tiger, and standing in front of Suu was a foal. They screamed and it was Shigure Sohma who had walked out to see them in their animal forms. He had then commented on how cute they were but that only landed him a scratch from Suu and a harsh look from Haku. They demanded to know what was going on. It wasn't logical for them to turn into animals like this.  
"Haku, what year was your mother born in?" Shigure had asked him. Haku had to think about it, though it wasn't until he remembered something his father had said.  
"Oh, the year of the horse, right?" Then Shigure told about how they were cursed and that his mothers curse had been sent down the generations to him.  
"Suu – what about your mother?" Suu just sighed and said.  
"I guess the year of the tiger." Shigure asked how she knew and then she stated: "Well I am a tiger aren't I?" It was only then that they transformed back. _

He still didn't understand but had to ask his parents, talking to them about it was very hard as he didn't know how he was really to ask about it, it was hard to talk about something so strange yet something so important.  
"Is there something weird about me?" He had said the exact same thing as Kison asked him. He looked at her snapping out of his memory.  
"Well if there is then there's something wrong with me… and Suu…" He just guessed that she knew about Suu with them being cousins too. He watched as Kison's eyes widened, that was weird, Suu was cursed too and she was never told about it.  
"But I didn't know that either." She said as she put her head in her hands. Why was she kept out of so many secrets, she wished that she could just understand.  
"No please, don't cry." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulders. Though she then stood up and went over to the little girl who was playing with the ball. She wiped away her tears before asking her what her name was.  
"I'm Al Naru." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." It was then that Naru hugged Kison who hugged her back, it was that, that was all she really wanted – to be hugged and it seemed easier for Naru to hug her as she wouldn't transform or feel weird about it.

Sohma Suu though was a smart girl and knew something was wrong, she knew about Kison's curse and she knew about what was happening with the world that they were in. She knew that Kison would need a friend and she was basically the best friend that Kison had, not that Kison would actually say that. Suu walked over to the door of Kagura's house and knocked on the door as it swung open and Kagura stood in the frame instantly saying – and hoping:  
"Kagura… Suu-sama?" She asked as Suu nodded and was aloud in wondering what was wrong with the main inu of the zodiac.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cursed Love  
**_  
By KyouXKagura_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of our well known characters but when it comes to Haku, Suu and Kison I own them and the plot!

**Chapter Eight**

Suu looked towards Kagura, who she treated much like an aunt, but couldn't help but ask:  
"Oba-san, what's wrong?" She asked. Kagura just shook her head, telling them that she was fine. "Where is Kison-san?" Suu asked as she looked around. "I thought we could go out, we never do that anymore." Which was true, Suu had only went out with Kison when they were younger and Kison wasn't so distant, they used to have a laugh and even though it could have happened, they never even banged into each other and Suu never transformed into a tiger.

Kagura only had to reply with this:  
"She went out, I think Kohaku-chan is with her." Knowing Kison she only could guess this – "She'll be at the park maybe." Suu nodded before handing her aunt a suitcase which caused both Kyo and Kagura to look at it weirdly but Suu had run out before they could say anything to her.

"Kison-san, I hope that you can forgive her, your mother loves you very much." He spoke the truth, Haku wondered if she could though, not only was she angry but Kison was upset and she was also probably upset at Haku too. Kison was actually upset mostly at herself because she harboured this curse and never picked up on it.  
"I… don't know if I can. I will try to though." She added looking to the ground as she turned to see Kenai and Naru gone.  
"Good, please at least do that. She'd be very happy at that." Kison nodded but her head jolted up by a scream.

"KOHAKU-KUN!" It was Suu and she was running towards them waving. The tiger seemed to be very happy today and maybe that was something that could rub off on Kison. She really needed to calm down and get happy too! Haku smiled as his cousin appeared next to them, the girl though was more interested in Kison. "Hey, Kison-san, what's wrong? You seem upset." She said in her squeaky but sweet voice that her mother Kisa was also known to have when she was younger.  
"You never told me Suu." She didn't even end it with a suffix. "You never told me that you were cursed and there was a majority of a chance that I would be too." Kison spoke as she leaned back on the back of the seat that she was sitting on. Suu looked confused, but then it appeared that Kison had finally found out about the family curse…. What were they going to do? It was unacceptable for Kison to go blaming them too, they were in the same boat.

"Kagura-ai..." Kyou got Kagura's attention; she was looking out the window and was still worried about her daughter. "We should have known that we couldn't have been able to keep it a secret from her forever." Kyou was so frustrated with his wife, there were so many times that she was stubborn and this time she wouldn't even talk to him. She meant so much to him now, even though he originally didn't want to marry her, there was a reason why he did end up marrying her and it was because of a few things that had happened to them. One was when they were at Shigure's… it started off then, when she had given him the chocolate, except that she had to leave, she had said to him – You know, Haru-chan told me, that you and Yun-chan were getting along a little. He says if you two get to know each other better, you might be able to get along even more! I'd like that too. – It was those words and the seriousness in the face she showed and how sincere she meant them, although he still hated Yuki he knew then that Kagura could be serious and still be sweet at the same time.

Then there was the double date, he may have been forced to go with Yuki and Tohru but he did secretly enjoy it, not enjoy the movie, but the fact that Kagura wasn't trying to kill him. Then there was that other date, the one that made him actually think a little about Kagura. The one where she'd said that afterwards, she'd never annoy him again, that she'd leave him alone… Kagura had told him that she felt pity on him because his life was worse off than hers and that he was the cat of the zodiac. He had told her that he loved her only like a sister and hugged her, but truthfully then he did actually only love her like a sister. It would take a long time, after everything that she had done in the past for him to love her fully.  
"Do you remember when you proposed to me, Kyou-kun?" Kagura had actually spoken? He turned to see her facing him, her face, those beautiful eyes and her features that he had found himself to admire when they were younger were still there, but just more elegant and beautiful.  
"Which one?" He muttered under his breath. She forced him to the first time, the second time he said it through his own will.

_Kyou had stood in the rain, outside her house knowing that her mother was out and that she would be all alone with Isuzu, unless Isuzu had already gone to Kazuma's with Hatsuharu again. Just thinking Haru's name made Kyou scowl, though the rain had already taken a lot out of the cat as he shouted up, quite weakly to Kagura.  
"Hmm…" She had trailed off whilst looking out her window, seeing Kyou made the boar jump for joy before realising that she promised to leave him alone and not treat him like that. Yet she came down to see what he wanted, it might have been important._

"Can I come in?" She was sure that he had to, she knew exactly how the rain affected him and hated seeing him so put into his shell but knew with him like that then there was less of a chance for her to get upset because he wouldn't shout as much as usual. "I need to tell you something important, Kagura."  
"Okay, Kyou-kun I'm listening." She told the cat as she sat down on the sofa, offering him the chance to sit next to her. Shocked as she was when he actually did she never took it to heart and hugged him like she was finding it hard not to do.  
"I'm not good at this…" He trailed off; it had to be something important there was many things that Kyou wasn't good at. "ALRIGHT, I'LL…" He had to trail off as his head lowered from being in the rain. "Just say it."

Kagura was eager to hear whatever it was, but he seemed so annoyed with himself because he couldn't say it.  
"I'M SORRY!" He shouted, no she didn't know what he was apologising for. "I shouldn't have been such an idiot to you when we were younger…" What? They were still only young, but she shook that off. "I do… I realised something… Kagura I do lo-" He still couldn't say it. He was kicking himself inside and he had to bite his tongue to not shout but unfortunately Kyou being Kyou did have to shout – "I DO LOVE YOU!" She was taken back, her whole body jerked back a little, her racing sped up and her eyes blinked a few times. "Well I just told you… are going to say anything in return."  
"I…" She started but then stopped.  
"What?"   
"I don't know what to say."  
"Then why did you start saying that?" He was brass but never shouted. "Why don't you just answer this question, seeing as we haven't really done it officially?" He looked away again something else he couldn't say. "Kagura… will… youmarryme?" He said all together but it seemed Kagura got the drift. She threw herself on him and nodded her head in excitement:  
"Of course Kyou-kun, of course I will marry you! I love you too!"

"You were so brave to tell me that… I was so happy." She looked towards the window to see Suu and Kison, without Haku coming down home. She smiled and looked towards the ground now as she spoke to her husband as sincere as she did that Valentine's Day. "I still love you very much."  
"You bloody well better." He spoke in return as he hugged her from behind. "I mean, I still… love… you very much too."_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cursed Love  
**_  
By KyouXKagura_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of our well known characters but when it comes to Haku, Suu and Kison I own them and the plot!

**Chapter Nine – The Wedding**

"Kison!" Kagura yelled as she ran towards her daughter, holding her in her arms, Kyou just gazed at the two most important girls in his life with a small smile. The orange haired girl jumped up and down, her tiger-ish hair swayed in the wind as she said that she wanted a hug: It wasn't soon until the girl had found her way into the hug, making it a hug for the whole family.  
"Suu what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Not that it was a problem, Kyou was just wondering about why the female had happened to bring the suitcases with her.  
"Oh! Didn't my mother tell you? I'm staying here for a while whilst they are going to renew their wedding vows. It's so sweet that they're still so much in love!" Suu smiled as she let go of Kison and Kagura. Kagura walked towards her husband with a smile.  
"Wouldn't it…" She wasn't even given the chance to finish, Kyou had yelled back:  
"NO!" She wanted them to renew their wedding vows but they did it once and Kyou seemed to find that enough. Kagura took it to heart but she did seem to realise that it must have had been hard for him to do it the first time. Yes, Kagura remembered the Wedding Day too well too!

_It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, the day she had been waiting for since she was six years old, she was going to get married to Kyou, the love of her life. The first thing that that went wrong was that she slept in, Isuzu did the same thing so that's why they both were rushing to look their best, the horse was being her maid of honour, she didn't want to – Isuzu was being as stubborn as ever but Kagura just said that she was trying to ruin her wedding day so Isuzu went through with it. The second thing was that it had just started snowing so they didn't know how they were going to get there, they couldn't take the limo now…_

Kagura was standing in front of the mirror, she was wearing her wedding dress, sure it wasn't white but it was cream with a tint of pinkish orange through it, it seemed to be a reminder of their love already. Her dress was off the shoulders, It was tied to a bow at the back of the dress, the dress then had an extra street of gorgeous lace slivering down her back and her vale started off as a rim of white and pink roses which had the vale coming down from the back of it, somehow she didn't want to wear a vale to hide her face. She had her hair up in a bun which was in curls, and she had her make-up applied perfectly. Kagura wanted to at least look her best and loved the way she looked. In her arms she cradled a large bouquet of white and pink roses to match her vale. She looked amazing.

Isuzu didn't know what to do either, but it was almost too perfect when they walked outside, going to see if they could actually get the limo to move, where they saw a carriage, opened topped with gorgeous flowers all around it, in front of the house which had two horses, both white looking at Isuzu with what looked like a gaze. When Kagura went to beg the driver to take her to her wedding, Isuzu had thanked the horses for making the carriage come and pick them up. The effect the snow had the sprinkling through her brown curls and the fact that the snow gave it a winter atmosphere gave Kagura a happy attitude today.

"Do you think your doing the right thing?" Isuzu asked like she was meant to. Kagura nodded, she had asked Isuzu to ask that question when they were on the way, even though she knew that she was doing the right thing because Kyou had asked her to marry him in the first place. He had proposed so perfectly for her. They soon arrived at the church, Haru, Kisa and Hiro where waiting for them. Kisa was the first to comment on how romantic it was that Kagura had gotten a horse drawn carriage where they were expecting a limo. Kagura smiled and waved to them. Haru had let Kagura out then to the other side he let Isuzu out who smiled and patted her stomach, they were expecting Haku at that time. It wasn't soon after the wedding that Kagura was to discover that she herself was going to be expecting a baby.

Kagura met her father and they were soon going down the aisle. She spotted Kyou right away, in a white tuxedo, his hair still messy and his crimson eyes looking at her and he looked… surprised? Did she really look that good? She didn't think that she managed to look good. Isuzu did say that with her hair like that and with the make-up she looked as if she was actually nineteen. She mouthed a hello to Kyou before they were soon exchanging their vows in front of the priest.  
"Do you Kyou take Sohma Kagura to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall life?" The priest started and Kyou looked towards Kagura and smiled.  
"I do." He nodded. Kagura looked as if she could cry, but once she recited her vows, which she written herself, with love and affection she was soon to say the same thing. If she didn't change her mind before then that is.  
"And do you Sohma Kagura take Sohma Kyou to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall life?" Kagura certainly wasn't going to change her mind:  
"I do." She replied. Soon they both wore their rings, Kagura's was a gorgeous silver plaited gold ring and Kyou's was a matching male's version but not in silver, in gold.  
"You may kiss the bride." The priest told them.

Kyou placed his hand on Kagura's neck and used the other hand to lift her head, their lips touched as they shared their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Sohma Kyou. So it was then on that gorgeous snowy twenty second of February that Kagura and Kyou had gotten married.

Well yeah, Kagura guessed, Kyou was right, they probably didn't have to renew their vows, they seriously meant them and they still loved each other very much so yeah, they were the perfect couple.  
"So I'll be bunking with you, Kison." Suu smiled hyper. It was hard to believe that she was the daughter of Kisa and Hiro, you sure she wasn't Momiji's daughter? Well no, that was pretty hard.  
"There isn't a chance in hell of that happening." Kison replied. "What mom, I said no, she can have the sofa." But they said nothing as Suu soon produced a sleeping bag from one of her two suitcases.  
"Actually you have a folding sofa in your room and I'll take that, Kison." Suu smiled as she started to go to the bedroom. Soon Kison followed and Kagura turned towards Kyou.  
"Darling, I thought our wedding day wasn't going to happen but you know I'm happy that it went like it did. It was just perfect." Kagura said as she went into the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee?" She was going to start getting things for the girls to eat.  
"Yeah." He replied and Kyou's crimson eyes looked to a picture on the fireplace, it was of their wedding day kiss that Kazuma had captured, yeah. "It was perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Cursed Love**_  
By KyouXKagura_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of our well known characters but when it comes to Haku, Suu and Kison I own them and the plot!  
**Chapter Ten **

**

* * *

**

It was a while since then that Suu began to stay, nearly a week and of course Kohaku had ignored Kison after all that she had said about him. She didn't want to upset him but she couldn't not because he was part of the reason that she wasn't feeling so good about herself. But at least Suu was being nice to her and they were beginning to form a friendship:  
"Lets go shopping today, Kison-san!" Suu was hyper again, who knows where she got this quality but it certainly wasn't from her mother. Kison sighed; she wasn't usually the type to go shopping. Most of the time she let Kagura pick out her clothes, yet again, that was always a bad idea seeing everything that her mother came home with. She laughed as she nodded to Suu, finally Kison had become to realise that being with Suu made her happy and that laughing could be contagious just like Kohaku had said once. Wait… why was she thinking of him again? She sighed and looked away, she had to stop that. "Okay, we'll go after dinner!" Suu was really hungry as it was and the tiger loved it when her aunt made her special chicken and egg stir fry as it was really tasty and the she added great flavour to the rice. Yet of course her mother's leek soup was great too!

"Okay then. I think that's a good idea." Kison said, stating the think with as much power as she could. She looked down at what she was wearing, it as an alright outfit, okay for going shopping in as it didn't embarrass her, too much. This was one of her mother's gifts but she could tell that her father helped pick it out! It was a white Chinese outfit with orange strips around the traditional Chinese collar and it was held at the chest by orange Chinese loops. A pair of white Chinese styled trousers made with the same material and white trainers were finally finished off with an orange top tied around her waist in case it got cold. Kison was brushing her hair when she first noticed it… her hair had been growing faster… it was now around her chest, the last time she had paid great attention to her hair it was just past her shoulders… was her new happy attitude causing this? She wasn't really sure but she didn't care as she grabbed a hair accessory – an orange bow – a present from her dad from when she was younger, she tied up her hair into a high ponytail and ran out the door of her bedroom and down to the kitchen, the aroma of her dinner filling the air.

"Smells great, mom!" Kagura smiled at her daughter's response, Kagura was a lot happier too now that her daughter had finally forgiven her for hiding it from her. Kyou had just returned home and was reading the paper in the living room so Kagura would take his dinner through to him. Kison pulled up a chair at the dinning room table and sat down, beside Suu who was banging her fork and knife onto the table chanting: give me food, give me food… and it wasn't long until Kison was joining her. Kagura sighed though, because Kyou always hated sitting down at the table with them. He had no idea why though. Sometimes she wished that he would so they could be like a family. Was there any reason to this… well maybe he hated company, but if Kison could change so much, maybe Kyou could one day too! Soon it wasn't long until they were all eating and Suu was stuffing her face. Yes we are all even more curious why she's so different to her parents…

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going shopping after dinner." Kison finally spoke. Kagura just reminded her daughter of the curfew and that was that. Shopping was a good thing for Kison because she never really got to do that…. With little friends it must have been hard for Kison.

Suu looked at her bag, it was an African styled bag, it was tiger stripped. She was wearing an African looking outfit. She wore a brown top which was tied around the middle and she wore army like trousers which were of a brown and yellow mixture and yellow boots. She was into this style of clothing, like Indiana Jones or The Wild Thornberry's. Soon though Suu had opened the front door and the two girls were waved off by Kagura at the door as they exited.  
"I'm really happy that she's going out more." Kagura told Kyou.  
"I guess so. Kagura-ai, come here." He said as he extended his arms to his wife who did as he said and sat on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she cuddled into him, who would have thought that they would have done this when they were younger? No way, they would have just laughed or well Kagura would have just wished that this would have happened, luckily it was reality and she had the perfect family. If only they knew what really happened to Akito, seeing as she disappeared. It was really annoying at times but if only they knew their children were free from her as they knew what Akito was like to them, she may hurt them even worse. Kagura was worried but she wouldn't let Kyou know this because it would upset him because of everything that he was threatened would happen to him.

Kison walked along the street alongside Suu. They weren't talking just being quiet, something they hadn't been in a while and it felt nice to be quiet because she could think, and again she thought about Haku and how nasty she had been to him, if only she had said sorry maybe he might have said hello to her once in a while or started conversation, that would have been nice too.  
"Do you how much I've wished we could actually do this." Silence was broken as Suu spoke. Kison shrugged. Was Suu really so desperate to have her as a friend?  
"Tell me?"  
"Years – since I first met you I wished we could have been friends. I was so shy when we were younger and meeting you made me feel that I had to be outspoken and happy to get your attention and get you to talk and be friends with me. Believe me I shocked everyone when I changed my personality. They wondered about what happened to the quiet tiger – I was so much like my mother. I sometimes am… I sometimes forget that I'm supposed to be happy and be quiet, I like it when I'm alone." Really well there was the explanation that I guess everyone was looking for. So she was much happier because she was always hoping to catch Kison's attention and be her friend. That was kind of sweet Kison had to admit.  
"Well we're friends now and we're going out shopping so consider your happy period over." She laughed.  
"Well I might be happier, but not so pushed happier!" She laughed as she looked behind her for some reason. Suu saw him there, the horse.  
"Well look who's here." Suu smiled.

Kison turned around and saw Haku, she was hoping to see him but not this soon – she pushed herself to say hello:  
"Hi." That was all there was for a few seconds because it almost seemed like a staring contest between the two Sohma's. She couldn't understand why but she couldn't stay mad at him any longer, she just couldn't, her heart skipped a beat when these words came out of his mouth so smoothly:  
"Hello Kison."


End file.
